El largo camino a Valinor
by Adhara Phoenix
Summary: (Terminado) Capítulo 9, Namárië y Epílogo. - Aquí estamos por fin - murmuró Kurenai. Para bien o para mal su viaje había concluido. Bajo la loma, a sus pies, se libraba la batalla.
1. Ausencias

_**El largo camino a Valinor. **_

****

Autora: Adhara Phoenix  
E-mail: adhara@arctica.cjb.net   
Categoría: Aventuras   
Subcategoría: Romance   
Rating: R (violencia explícita)  
Spoilers: SDLA: El retorno del rey  
DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JRR Tolkien, utilizados sin ánimo de lucro. 

* * *

**AUSENCIAS**

"Adiós bosques dorados...". Repitió esta frase ante cada árbol de Lothlorien, durante los tres días previos a su partida. "Adiós bosques dorados..." y, a cada palabra, deseaba que una voz casi olvidada le susurrase que no se iban posando la mano en su hombro. Que se quedaban. Que Lothlorien era su hogar y ni todos los Valinor de Arda podían cambiar eso. Pero llegó al último árbol, su árbol. Lo había plantando hacía solo cien años y ya alcanzaba a los demás en altura, sin embargo sobresalía entre el resplandor de Lothlorien como un rubí entre esmeraldas. "Adiós, mi amigo plateado". Era el único árbol del color de la luna, del color de sus ojos. En sus raíces, el pedazo de papel con su nombre, Belial Sinhendu, se habría descompuesto largo tiempo atrás, y las raíces ya se entretejían con las de los mallorn. Quién sabía si muchos años después esas raíces enredadas no producirían árboles con hojas de plata y oro a la vez...  
  
- Belial, nos espera un largo viaje. Conviene que todos estemos preparados para partir al amanecer.   
  
- Sí, madre.  
  
Se iban. No había más remedio. Alguien había decidido por ella mucho tiempo atrás, quizá antes incluso de que Eru desencadenara la vida en Arda. Los elfos debían abandonar sus bosques y partir a Valinor, para vivir eternamente. Durante toda la Tercera Edad, que ya llegaba a su fin, habían viajado hacia el mar. Su época se acababa... ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo podía acabarse la época de un pueblo floreciente e inmortal como los elfos? Sabía que más allá de Rohan se libraba una guerra de dimensiones inabarcables para ella, una guerra que sabía decisiva. Lo sabía porque todos sus pensamientos se hallaban lejos, luchando contra algo que incluso la dama Galadriel prefería no mencionar. Legolas estaba allí, combatiendo. Pero Belial estaba en Lothlorien. Y huía.  
  
Trepó a la copa de su árbol saltando, y sacó de un tirón el fardo incrustado entre dos de las ramas superiores. Apartó el carcaj y los guantes; migas de lembas y hojas plateadas que guardaba por sus formas caprichosas. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Desplegó la capa oscura, de una piel de calidad bastante inferior a sus propias ropas, y se la echó sobre los hombros. También sacó del carcaj una flecha diferente, algo más pesada y larga que las suyas. Cerró los ojos. No quería marcharse. No podía marcharse. ¿Y si Legolas volvía y no la encontraba? O tal vez en realidad no iba a hacerlo... pero dijo que volvería. Lo recordaba con exactitud.   
  
- Prometo que cuando vuelva te ayudaré a mejorar la puntería - habían sido sus palabras exactas. Las había dicho la noche siguiente a su llegada, mientras el bosque en pleno observaba asombrado al resto de los visitantes. Belial nunca había visto otra cosa que elfos. La asustó el pelo áspero que los dos humanos tenían en la cara. Los que llamaban "medianos" eran unos seres risueños y comilones que arrancaron no pocas carcajadas con su comportamiento extravagante, al menos dos de ellos. Eran tres, o quizá cuatro. No podía precisarlo. Sólo recordaba que había otro sumido en una especie de angustia muy diferente a la de sus compañeros. Aunque de vez en cuando los otros también parecían entristecerse. En el bosque corría el rumor de que habían perdido a un compañero atravesando las montañas pero sólo Galadriel sabía la verdad. Y luego estaba el enano... era un ser grotesco y rudo, pero Belial se lo había pasado en grande observando la cara de sus mayores al verle. Gimli había contado maravillosas historias sobre minas y tesoros a los elfos más pequeños, que aún no compartían aquella estúpida manía predeterminada entre elfos y enanos. Belial nunca había imaginado ver uno de cerca, y disfrutó con sus historias y aquellas maneras espontáneas. De hecho, de todo el grupo aparte de Legolas, sólo recordaba aquel nombre. Gimli. La gustaba pronunciarlo de vez en cuando, porque su mero recuerdo la hacía sonreír.  
  
- Gimli - repitió tímidamente bajo la capa. Pero aquella vez el recuerdo del enano barbudo sólo la entristeció. Tal vez ya estuvieran todos muertos. Y por lo que tenía entendido, si ellos estaban muertos todo Endor lo estaría en breve. Una nube de luminosa seda blanca se acercó por la pasarela que unía algunos de los árboles.  
  
- Los enanos son pequeños en apariencia pero grandes en actos, ¿verdad Belial? Yo también me he acordado a menudo de los que se fueron...  
  
- Mi señora... - hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Galadriel hizo un suave gesto deteniéndola mientras se sentaba junto a ella. La señora conocía el nombre y la vida de cada habitante del bosque, pero Belial jamás había cruzado con ella más que impresiones sobre el tiempo o el sonido de algún arpa. Muchísimas de las elfas jóvenes tomaban a Galadriel como consejera, y revoloteaban alrededor de ella pidiéndole opiniones y bromeando.   
  
- He observado que pareces realmente afligida por la marcha, Belial. ¿Qué sucede? A todos nos apena dejar Lorien, pero en ti veo una melancolía cercana a la desesperanza... - los dedos de Galadriel se movieron con dulzura por el pelo ligeramente rojizo de Belial, que alzó la cabeza encontrándose con unos ojos preocupados.  
  
- Señora... Lorien es mi casa. No comprendo esta marcha, y la verdad es que quisiera quedarme - susurró con timidez. Galadriel asintió, y bajó la mano hasta sus hombros.  
  
- ¿No es esta la vieja capa del elfo Legolas? - sonrió alisándola con los dedos.  
  
- Sabéis que sí, mi señora - asintió Belial. La misma Galadriel se la había dado. Bueno, en realidad simplemente la dejó en sus manos cuando la misteriosa comitiva partió arropados con las grises capas élficas de Lorien. Nadie la había reclamado. La sonrisa de Galadriel se tornó comprensiva.  
  
- Claro que lo sé. Y sé que despedirte de tu hogar es sólo una pequeña parte de tu interés por quedarte aquí. Igual que supe que amabas a Legolas. ¿Por qué si no iba a entregarte una capa de mala calidad que habría seguido el mismo camino que las de sus compañeros? Cuéntame qué sucede.  
  
Y se lo contó todo. Que todo el mundo había estado tan atento a los medianos, humanos y enanos que ella pudo quedarse junto a Legolas, un elfo, igual que ella y por tanto no tan extraordinario a los ojos de los habitantes de Lorien. Cómo habían hablado noche tras noche sobre viajes y lugares que sólo conocían por el nombre. Que había prometido volver y ella tenía que estar allí, esperándolo...  
  
- Y mi señora... ni siquiera sé si sigue vivo, si la lucha está perdida, si este viaje conduce a algo... - cuando terminó de hablar las lágrimas se deslizaban sin medida por su cara y las manos de Galadriel, que la abrazó levemente. Belial no tardó en enjugarse el llanto, que había brotado de forma inconsciente. Llorar delante de otros seres era indigno.   
  
- Yo no puedo impedir este viaje. No está en mis manos. Y tenemos que partir, porque es largo el camino y peligroso incluso para nosotros. Lorien ha conseguido mantenerse a salvo todo este tiempo. Belial, todos los elfos acabarán llegando a Valinor. Ven con nosotros cuando partamos, y en Valinor te encontrarás con Legolas.  
  
Belial se pasó las manos por la cara, húmeda y congestionada. Le costó encontrar las palabras, pero aquella pregunta intentaba salir de su cabeza desde hacía demasiado... Tal vez así dejara de atormentarla.  
  
- ¿Y si ha muerto? ¿O está luchando ahora mismo pero muere al final de la batalla?  
  
- En tal caso, daría igual esperarlo aquí que en Valinor. Os encontraréis en el día que está por llegar. Sé que una nueva idea está rondándote por la cabeza...  
  
- ¿Lo sabéis?  
  
Galadriel asintió. Belial estaba decidida, y obligarla a seguir viaje la condenaría a una existencia de soledad y melancolía. Podía percibir esa tristeza desgarradora que anidaba en el pecho de la joven y comenzaba a salir de sus ojos grises. Belial habría hecho una buena vida entre su propia gente. Pero estaba encaminada a otra senda. En cierto modo su amor era una maldición  
  
- Eru te bendiga. Te deseo todos los bienes en tu viaje, Belial Sinhendu de Lorien. Mañana seguirás viaje hacia Rohan. Ven a verme antes del alba, y después espero que la despedida sea sólo temporal - se inclinó besándola en la frente. Luego, en un murmullo apenas perceptible, añadió con rapidez: - Ojalá los tres nos veamos en Valinor, pequeña.  
  
La señora se levantó y la dejó sola en la oscuridad del árbol plateado.


	2. Camino

_**El largo camino a Valinor. **_

****

Autora: Adhara Phoenix  
E-mail: adhara@arctica.cjb.net   
Categoría: Aventuras   
Subcategoría: Romance   
Rating: R (violencia explícita)  
Spoilers: SDLA: El retorno del rey  
DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JRR Tolkien, utilizados sin ánimo de lucro. 

* * *

**CAMINO**

"Día primero. Si cabalgo deprisa, puedo llegar a la Ciudad Blanca en poco más de una semana. La señora Galadriel me dio este cuaderno para anotar mi camino. "Escribe lo que te suceda, porque lo que está escrito no es volátil como lo son las palabras. Tal vez dentro de 2000 años la Tierra Media recuerde a la única cronista elfa de Lothlorien" me dijo. Pero creo que es una labor demasiado grande para mí. Yo no soy una luchadora, ni una cronista, ni nada similar. Sólo busco una promesa..."  
  
Galadriel no sólo le había regalado aquel ligero pero grueso fajo de pergaminos; también un ligero caballo de crines negras y pelaje gris llamado Vanda, al que Belial ya conocía. Tenía también su arco, una daga que sólo utilizaba para fabricar flechas, su capa gris con la ropa de montar. Y una pequeña bolsita colgada del cuello, escondida entre las ropas... Evitaría las llanuras abiertas y rodearía Rohan por el camino más cercano a Fangorn, pero sin llegar a entrar en el bosque. Cabalgaría durante el día y parte de la noche. O al menos aquella era su intención en un primer momento.   
  
En el anochecer de su segundo día de viaje había desmontado y caminaba delante de Vanda, hablándole en voz alta. Habían cruzado el Entaguas apenas unas horas antes, así que según sus cálculos ya estaban en Rohan. De repente escuchó gritos distantes a su espalda. Se giró cargando el arco, y al cabo de unos segundos vio tres antorchas que parecían volar hacia ella. Eran Rohirrim, y perseguían a cuatro bultos negros que Belial no consiguió identificar. Sólo cuando se acercaron más, pudo observar a los perseguidos, que empezaban a perder su ventaja debido a la velocidad de los jinetes.  
  
Jamás había visto un orco pero había oído hablar de ellos, y aquella especie de falsificación de su propio pueblo la provocó una repugnancia instantánea. Las flechas de los Rohirrim no daban en el blanco. Los vio correr hacia la protección del bosque, cubiertos con harapos que anteriormente podían haber sido armaduras, y tras el desconcierto inicial disparó dos veces. Al ver caer a sus compañeros, los otros orcos se percataron de su presencia y cambiaron el rumbo. Puede que estuvieran huyendo, pero Vanda era comida en movimiento, o eso debieron pensar antes de que otras dos flechas cortaran su carrera en seco. Los jinetes de las antorchas se acercaron a los cadáveres y miraron en derredor, intrigados. No podían verla. Silbó indicándoles su posición, y uno de ellos se adelantó hasta alcanzarla.  
  
- ¡Buenas noches! Excelente puntería amigo, aunque ya los teníamos en nuestras manos - saludó una muchacha desmontando del precioso alazán. - Me llamo Kurenai y este es mi caballo, Cinder.  
  
Era una joven rubia, humana por supuesto, con una ancha sonrisa y protegida por un peto de cuero endurecido. A la espalda llevaba un gran sable. Sus ojos indagaron bajo la sombra, y echó hacia atrás la capucha de Belial  
  
- ¡Demonios! ¡Si es una Orejas Puntiagudas! Dembar, ven a ver esto - el llamado Dembar era un chico algo mayor, pero inconfundiblemente hermano de Kurenai. Tenía el mismo cabello dorado y los ojos color miel, y era sólo un poco más alto que ella.  
  
- Me llamo Belial Sinhendu - susurró ligeramente molesta por el apelativo. Dembar y Kurenai se dieron cuenta y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, palmoteándola la espalda.  
  
- Perdona a mi hermana. No sabe mantener esa bocaza cerrada ni un segundo - exclamó Dembar mientras Kurenai le miraba enfurecida. Belial no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa. - ¿Qué hace un elfo por aquí, si me permites la pregunta?  
  
- Voy a Gondor...   
  
- ¡Caramba! ¡Es una caja de sorpresas! Nosotros también vamos a Gondor... pero antes vamos a pasar por algunas aldeas para reclutar rezagados. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?  
  
- Yo... creo que sólo os estorbaría. - musitó. Unirse a ellos sólo retrasaría su ritmo de viaje... aunque después recordó la fama de los corceles de Rohan, y viendo los fantásticos animales que montaban Kurenai y Dembar dudó unos segundos. La amazona rubia aprovechó al instante aquel resquicio de duda.  
  
- ¿Estorbarnos? ¿Con esa puntería? Y tranquila, si estorbas los monstruos se ocuparán de librarnos de ti. No se hable más, en dos días de viaje hacia el Este llegaremos a nuestra aldea... si para entonces sigues viva será buena señal.  
  
Y Belial asintió. Después de todo, habían alabado su puntería... 


	3. Humanos

_**El largo camino a Valinor. **_

****

Autora: Adhara Phoenix  
E-mail: adhara@arctica.cjb.net   
Categoría: Aventuras   
Subcategoría: Romance   
Rating: R (violencia explícita)  
Spoilers: SDLA: El retorno del rey  
DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JRR Tolkien, utilizados sin ánimo de lucro. 

* * *

**HUMANOS**

"Hemos llegado a la aldea de Dembar y Kurenai en apenas día y medio de viaje. Dembar es muy afable, y me hace compañía. Pero ella.. resulta tan brusca. En ocasiones me da miedo, pero supongo que todos los humanos son así en condiciones normales. Después de todo, los dos que acompañaban a Legolas eran más graves y serios que cualquier elfo de Lothlorien. La aldea consiste apenas en seis pequeñas casas amparadas por un bosquecillo insignificante, pero los habitantes nos han recibido alegres. No pueden evitar hacer preguntas sin cesar. ¿Cómo está yendo nuestro viaje? ¿A dónde vamos ahora? Viajamos hacia el Este por las llanuras, y de vez en cuando nos encontramos con un pequeño grupo de orcos. Los matamos sin apenas detenernos y seguimos... me alegro de no tener que acercarme a ellos. Me han dicho que Rohan antes no era así, que no se encontraban orcos en las llanuras. Pero en estos tiempos nada es imposible, y hablan de un hervidero de monstruos del Señor Oscuro destruido al sur de Fangorn. Kurenai y Dembar quieren ir a la guerra porque su padre murió allí. Él no les dejaba luchar, quería que permanecieran en la aldea para defenderla... ¿Quién defenderá Lorien si todo fracasa? ¿Quién evitará que el fuego y la desolación se traguen a los mallorn? Llevo el recuerdo de mi bosque como una losa al cuello..."

En la aldea de Dembar y Kurenai apenas quedaban más que niños y mujeres, pero al cabo de la noche fueron apareciendo hombres, unos querían sólo viajar a aldeas distantes y buscaban compañía. Otros iban a Minas Tirith. Sólo un par estaban dispuestos a continuar la guerra donde fuera, arrepentidos de su irresolución inicial. Belial contó una decena de personas preparadas para partir al amanecer siguiente. La madre de Kurenai era una mujer fuerte, como su hija, y no tuvo reparo en maravillarse ante Belial. "¡Jamás pensé que vería un elfo!" había exclamado llevándola de casa en casa como un niño que encuentra un animal extraño. Después ofreció a Belial cambiar a Vanda por un caballo de sus cuadras. No importaba si alguien era pobre o rico en Rohan, se percató Belial, mientras tuvieran un caballo. Pero rehusó el ofrecimiento cortésmente, y tomando su cuenco se fue a cenar al calor de una pequeña hoguera lejos del bullicio general.

Entonces Kurenai se sentó junto a ella y tiró varias ramas al fuego, vestida con una sencilla túnica de faena. Un sano color rosado empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas mientras recuperaba el calor. Su flequillo rubio bailaba al ritmo de sus movimientos y finalmente se volvió hacia Belial, que permanecía arrodillada absorta en la danza de las llamas.

- Es realmente extraño que uno de vosotros luche junto a... bueno, que luche en general. ¡Me alegra ver que no todos los elfos permanecen al margen de lo que sucede! ¿Luchas por la vuelta del rey de Gondor o por tu región?

Belial la miró largamente sopesando su respuesta. No pensaba mentir.

- Yo no quiero luchar... - los ojos de Kurenai se volvieron enormes.

- ¿Cómo? Pero... vas con nosotros a Minas Tirith. ¿Qué piensas hacer allí? Ah, ya entiendo. Vas a curar a los heridos ¿no? Es lógico, los elfos sabéis mucho de esas cosas.

- No... voy a buscar a alguien.

- ¿Un padre? ¿Un hermano? ¿Hay más elfos luchando acaso?

Sacudió la cabeza en una negación. Legolas la había explicado su misión con brevedad y sin extenderse, limitándose a recalcar su extrema importancia y su condición de secreto. 

- Prometió volver... pero mi pueblo marcha ya hacia los Puertos. Así que yo voy a buscarle.

Kurenai comprendió al instante. Primero dejó caer la mandíbula totalmente desconcertada. De repente frunció el ceño enfurecida.

- ¡¿Vas a Minas Tirith por un hombre?!

- No es un hombre. Es un elfo.  
- ¡Como si es un orco, maldita sea! A luchar no se va por un capricho. A luchar se va por honor, por creencias, o incluso por venganza si es lo que buscas. A luchar vamos por Rohan, por el Rey de Gondor y por toda Tierra Media... ¡no por un elfo!

- Yo no voy a luchar, Kurenai. Voy a encontrarlo.

- ¡Lucharás! Lucharás porque no tendrás más remedio. Y que no vuelva a subirme a un caballo si no consigo que luches por algo más que por un arquero...

- Puede que luche, pero no defenderé algo de lo que debo despedirme. Hubiera luchado por Lorien, pero Lorien ya no es mi casa. Tú luchas por honor y fervor de patriota, pero yo no quiero hacerlo. Y si lo hago, será por amor.

- Orejas puntiagudas... Sois una raza egoísta...

- No he visto nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

Kurenai se levantó y la miró con altivez no exenta de cólera.

- Ojalá no lo veas. No sé si podrías soportarlo.


	4. Fortuna y Alegría

_**El largo camino a Valinor. **_

****

Autora: Adhara Phoenix  
E-mail: adhara@arctica.cjb.net   
Categoría: Aventuras   
Subcategoría: Romance   
Rating: R (violencia explícita)  
Spoilers: SDLA: El retorno del rey  
DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JRR Tolkien, utilizados sin ánimo de lucro. 

* * *

**FORTUNA**

- ¿Qué más armas llevas aparte del arco? A partir de ahora todo se complicará... llegaremos al Anduin esta noche y lo seguiremos hasta la muralla. Allí tendremos que dar un rodeo, y seguramente aparezcan muchos más monstruos - explicó Kurenai al despertar a la mañana siguiente, mientras se ajustaba la coraza sobre el grueso jubón. 

- Una daga - murmuró Belial esquiva. La discusión de la noche anterior la había puesto muy nerviosa, y ahora veía una barrera entre sus compañeros de viaje y ella. Los humanos estaban locos... Luchaban casi por placer, lo consideraban no un deber, sino más bien un derecho. Y concretamente, Dembar y Kurenai se sentían orgullosos de ello.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas con eso? - rezongó Kurenai despectivamente al ver la daga. - El arco no te serviría de nada si un orco se te echara encima. Y esa daga... bueno, tal vez te sirva para pelar manzanas, pero desde luego no se clavaría ni en un pedazo de mantequilla. - se calló de repente. Frunció el ceño en un gesto de concentración y de repente pareció recordar algo. Abrió un armario cercano a la mesa y lanzó a Belial un tosco paquete de tela áspera. - Esto es lo único que te puedo dar. Los hombres se llevaron todas las armas. Supongo que también tendré que enseñarte a utilizarlas... espero que la legendaria habilidad de los elfos no sea un cuento.

Belial había ido abriendo la tela, para descubrir dos hoces plateadas. Su brillo la sobresaltó. Aquello no podían ser hoces de faena. Las hojas parecían recién afiladas, y eran delgadas y flexibles como un hilo de seda. Se quitó los guantes para poder apreciar la delicadeza del trabajo sobre el mithril. Ningún otro metal podía mostrar aquel brillo y resultar a la vez perdurable. Las hoces eran un verdadero trabajo de artesanía; una mostraba un grabado de estrellas enredadas. La otra, tenía grabada en la empuñadura una greca de olas.

- Hay algo escrito en las hojas - señaló Kurenai - Pero nosotros no hemos podido descifrarlo.

Aquello sacó a Belial de su ensimismamiento, y se fijó en los filos. Efectivamente, marcadas tenuemente en las dos hoces había varias runas élficas. Leyó primero la de las estrellas: Lossë, Nieve. El nombre de la segunda era Ëari, Mares. 

- No es que se hayan pensado mucho los nombres, ¿no? - preguntó Kurenai ciñéndose la espada a la espalda. Pero Belial estaba intrigada.

- ¿De dónde las sacasteis?

- Eran de mi abuelo. Era... digamos que viajaba mucho, y les regalaban armas a menudo, así que supongo que se las darían. Personalmente prefiero mi espada. Esas hoces no durarán ni un golpe, pero tendrás que apañarte hasta que encuentres algo mejor. Además, se oxidarán enseguida.

- El mithril ni se oxida ni se rompe. Y no te preocupes, sabré manejarlas - respondió. ¿Cómo podía aquella humana, que tanto se jactaba de sus conocimientos sobre armas, ignorarlo? Kurenai se limitó a enarcar una ceja antes de salir de la casa.

- ¿Mithril? ¿Quieres decirme que esas hoces que parecen más un adorno que otra cosa, están hechas del famoso mithril? Apuesto lo que quieras a que no resiste un golpe de mi espada.

- Los elfos no apostamos - Belial se subió sobre Vanda y le espoleó. - Ya nos hemos entretenido demasiado, está saliendo el sol.

- Cobarde - rió Kurenai montando de un salto. Aquella elfa loca tenía mucho que aprender.

  
**ALEGRÍA**

"La encontramos escondida entre cenizas y esqueletos. Llevaba allí sola, esperando, cerca de tres días. También nos contó que iba con sus padres al Norte, tras abandonar Minas Tirith unos meses antes. Unos orcos les atacaron, y ella pasó toda la noche bajo las piedras, donde su madre la había escondido. Toda la noche oculta, escuchando el chasquido de los huesos mientras los orcos devoraban viva a su familia. Kurenai quería dejarla en la aldea más cercana, pero ella insiste en regresar a Minas Tirith. He prometido hacerme cargo suyo, y ahora cabalgamos juntas sobre Vanda. Es morena, menuda como una musaraña, y alegre a pesar de todo. Dice que se llama Kyra. No tiene más de siete años..." 

Kyra era una niña feliz por naturaleza, y el dolor que pudiera haberle causado la muerte de sus padres no tardó en diluirse ante la curiosidad. Hablaba sin parar; sobre el bonito caballo de Belial, sobre los hombres que las acompañaban, sobre los monstruos que los habían atacado y cómo eran de feos... así aprendió Belial lo que eran los Uruk Hai, una nueva clase de engendros de los que tampoco había oído hablar. Kyra los describió como "hombres muy grandes y fuertes con cara de orco". Desde luego, no sonaba muy esperanzador. Kurenai cabalgaba molesta junto a ellas, sin dirigirles la palabra más que un par de veces. En la última aldea dos hombres más les habían seguido, y Kurenai disfrutaba de su papel de jefa de la misión. "Parece adoptada" confesó Kyra a Belial sacando la lengua en un gesto extraño. "¡Con lo agradable que es Dembar!". De vez en cuando Dembar se acercaba y llevaba a Kyra durante un rato. Belial estaba asombrada de sus propias impresiones; no podía evitar sonreír ante el desparpajo de la niña. Seguramente aquella jornada de viaje sonrió más que durante una semana en Lorien. Y por fin alcanzaron la orilla del Anduin, rodeada de árboles. 


	5. Soberbia

_**El largo camino a Valinor. **_

****

Autora: Adhara Phoenix  
E-mail: adhara@arctica.cjb.net  
Página personal: http://adharita.cjb.net  
Categoría: Aventuras   
Subcategoría: Romance   
Rating: R (violencia explícita)  
Spoilers: SDLA: El retorno del rey  
DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JRR Tolkien, utilizados sin ánimo de lucro. 

* * *

**SOBERBIA**

"Cabalgamos hacia el sur siguiendo la orilla del Gran Río... Visitamos las aldeas cercanas, algunos hombres se quedan, otros se nos unen. No recuerdo sus nombres ya, pero no importa. Al estar cerca del bosque cada vez nos encontramos más monstruos, y pocas veces puedo utilizar el arco. Kurenai cree que es la forma de convertirme en algo más que una elfa enamoradiza, y que acabaré disfrutando de la lucha. Pero lo dudo. Detesto verme cubierta de esa sangre maloliente, y el sonido de la carne de esos monstruos al cortarla, ajándose como una tela tosca y húmeda. Por fortuna avanzamos rápido. Ya vemos los Emyn Muil, nos acompañan a nuestra izquierda como una hilera de dientes cercados de niebla, lejos en la otra orilla. Cabalgamos rodeando una enorme elevación sobre el río, algo que Kurenai ha llamado el Muro oriental de Rohan o algo así... Dice que siguiendo por el río en barca hay dos gigantescas estatuas de los reyes de Gondor. Los Argonath. Legolas me habló de ellos, quizá haya pasado por aquí hace poco. Cuando lleguemos a las cataratas del Rauros volveremos a acercarnos al río y después atravesaremos la parte sur de Estemnet, donde hay más aldeas. Cruzaremos el Entaguas y estaremos en Anórien. Veremos las Montañas Blancas, y seguiremos el Camino del Oeste. La verdad es que nunca he oído hablar ni de la mitad de los sitios que menciona... Kyra me ha pedido que le enseñe élfico así que cada día aprende una parte de una canción. Nunca pensé que una humana se interesara así en nuestro pueblo. Es reconfortante."

Acamparon cerca de la orilla, entre dos promontorios pequeños, como últimos vestigios de las imponentes montañas dejadas atrás. Dembar y Kyra jugaban con la comida, mientras Kurenai practicaba al sable con algunos de los hombres. Belial simplemente pensaba en quitarse la ropa y darse un baño. Con esa idea se puso en pie, y al instante Kurenai se acercó a ella.

- Practica conmigo - desafió sonriente, rozándola la barbilla con la punta del sable. - Quiero ver qué tan buenas son esas maravillosas hoces de hojalata.

- Kurenai, déjalo... estoy cansada y quiero darme un baño - respondió Belial. Pero el reto de Kurenai había atraído ya al público, incluidos Kyra y Dembar. Lo veían como un juego. Así que lucharon.

Kurenai atacaba y Belial esquivaba. Siguieron así durante un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente la Rohirrim se hartó. Aprovechó un giro para tomar impulso, y alzó el sable sobre Belial descargándolo con fuerza. La elfa se limitó a protegerse cruzando las hoces sobre su cabeza. El crujido del metal al quebrarse resonó por encima de sus respiraciones agitadas. Y la maldición de Kurenai cuando el sable se resquebrajó. Se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó los dos pedazos en sus manos, sin poder comprender. Belial guardó las hoces y se dirigió al río.


	6. Honor

Autora: Adhara Phoenix  
E-mail: adhara@arctica.cjb.net   
Categoría: Aventuras   
Subcategoría: Romance   
Rating: R (violencia explícita)  
Spoilers: SDLA: El retorno del rey  
DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JRR Tolkien, utilizados sin ánimo de lucro. 

* * *

**HONOR**

Las aguas del Anduin se llevaron la sangre, y en su lugar trajeron imágenes a la memoria de Belial, fragmentos de recuerdos de los que el Gran Río había sido testigo. El último amanecer de la Compañía en Lothlorien los había encontrado dormidos en la copa de su árbol, tras pasar toda la noche hablando sobre la partida. Mientras clareaba, Belial pasó un largo rato observándole dormir, intentando grabar cada una de las sensaciones que sentía en un lugar donde el tiempo no las apagara. En la cara de Legolas se dibujaba una expresión plácida, el rostro de alguien que duerme feliz. Tuvo que obligarse a despertarle. No cruzaron palabra, mientras ella le trenzaba con cuidado el fino cabello de las sienes. Si hubiera tenido que decir algo, no estaba segura de poder contener las lágrimas. Y la noche anterior Legolas ya la había visto llorar demasiado.

Lothlorien en pleno ocupaba las orillas del río para despedir al grupo. Un rato antes, Galadriel les había hecho entrega de unos valiosos regalos, y también de unas barcas y las capas grises. La misma dama Galadriel había puesto la vieja capa de piel de Legolas en sus manos, con aparente indiferencia. Sumergida hasta la cintura, Belial vio claramente que aquel movimiento en aspecto neutral de la señora había sido en realidad un regalo. Sonrió. Galadriel lo veía todo, lo sabía todo, porque Lothlorien eran sus dominios y saberlo todo era una especie de obligación. Movió las manos sobre la superficie del río, imitando las ondas dejadas por las palas cuando aquellas ligeras embarcaciones se deslizaron por el afluente, en dirección al Anduin. Belial las había seguido saltando de árbol en árbol, hasta llegar lejos del embarcadero. Allí por fin se detuvo como una ardilla cansada y esperó hasta perderles de vista. Legolas alzó una mano a modo de despedida y ella le imitó. Luego un meandro de la corriente se los tragó. Y para Belial sólo hubo oscuridad.

Se observó en el agua. Ahora sí que parecía ella misma, sin la sangre seca cubriéndole la cara. Se sumergió mojándose el cabello, y sin darse la vuelta extendió la mano tomando su camisa. Alguien estaba en la orilla, posiblemente Kurenai, porque los pasos eran enérgicos y ligeros.

- ¿Qué quieres Kurenai? - preguntó poniéndose la blusa antes de volverse. 

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para ponerme en ridículo? - inquirió la Rohirrim con voz tensa. - ¿Qué clase de brujería has usado?

- Yo no uso brujería, te advertí que el mithril podría romper la espada...

- ¡Pero es imposible!

Belial advirtió que no atendería a razones en aquel momento; tomó el resto de su ropa y salió del agua. Kurenai la sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

- Quiero la revancha - murmuró. 

- ¡No pienso enfrentarme a ti! - exclamó Belial. ¿Es que no era suficiente tener que exterminar a aquellas bestias innaturales que salían de cualquier lugar, que también tenían pelear entre ellas? Se soltó de la mano de Kurenai, no sin antes observar que los dedos enguantados la habían dejado cuatro marcas púrpura en el antebrazo.

- ¡Cobarde! ¡Sólo eres una hechicera sin honor! Y ese elfo que buscas ya debe estar muerto. O lo estará, porque sois todos...

La bofetada de Belial cortó la frase a medias. Kurenai reaccionó rápidamente golpeándola en el estómago. Tras un instante de sorpresa mutua, se abalanzaron la una sobre la otra. Aunque Belial tenía buenos reflejos, Kurenai era el doble de pesada. No tardaron en rodar hasta caer en el Anduin. Aún tuvieron tiempo de darse varios golpes antes de que el agua fría las devolviera la sensatez. Dejaron de tirarse del pelo y darse patadas, sentándose en la orilla.

- Sigues debiéndome una lucha - susurró Kurenai. 

- Volvamos al campamento. Kyra debe estar pasando miedo.

- ¿Es que no puedes dejar por un segundo de preocuparte por esa maldita cría? Es un estorbo, pero la señorita Orejas Puntiagudas se empeñó en traerla. Escúchame, Belial. Esa niña va a morir. Morirá el día en que nos ataquen tantas bestias que ni siquiera podamos entretenernos en protegerla. ¿Por qué te inquietas por un cadáver?

Oyeron un crujido en un árbol cercano. Inmediatamente después, los pasos inquietos de Kyra internándose en el bosque.

- ¡Estupendo! Además es una pequeña espía - exclamó Kurenai, pero Belial ya había desaparecido tras el sonido. Se levantó de un salto y desapareció en dirección contraria.

Kyra corría sin rumbo a través del bosque, tropezando y arañándose con las ramas que apartaba, y ayudándose de las manos para subir por las piedras del promontorio. Su respiración agitada y su corazón, que podía oírse como un tambor en el silencio, sumado al olor a sangre, no tardaron en despertar algunas de las criaturas que habitaban allí. Belial había trepado a un árbol, y saltaba velozmente de rama en rama. No tardó en distinguir la cabeza oscura de la niña bajo sus pies. Entonces escuchó un sonido familiar... un arco tensándose. Cayó sobre Kyra justo cuando una flecha orca pasaba sobre ellas.

- ¡Suéltame! - sollozó la niña pataleando. Suavemente Belial la tapó la boca, susurrando una canción de Lorien. La respiración de Kyra no tardó en normalizarse y cayó en una especie de somnolencia tranquila. Pero a su alrededor los arbustos comenzaban a moverse amenazadores, las ramas crujían y el murmullo de la lengua oscura flotaba como una corriente subterránea bajo el silencio. Y Belial había dejado todas sus armas en la orilla.

Los orcos aparecieron pronto, como un enjambre de alimañas carroñeras. Rodeaban la figura blanca que era Belial con curiosidad. Tras ellos apareció un troll. Belial nunca había visto ninguno y a través del pelo que le tapaba la cara lo encontró todavía más grotesco que los orcos, si es que aquello era posible. Llevaba una gruesa cadena alrededor del cuello, rota en el extremo, y de los dientes amarillentos aún colgaban los restos de su última comida. Se acercó pesadamente abriéndose paso entre los orcos y Belial no pudo evitar levantar levemente la cabeza para contemplar aquella mole pétrea. Entonces vio un resplandor entre las ramas, y casi al instante, a Kurenai descolgándose ágilmente sobre el troll para poner una antorcha a pocos centímetros de los ojos del animal.

No lo quemó, pero Belial contempló estupefacta como el troll comenzaba a aullar y se tapaba los ojos, dando vueltas por el claro. Kurenai, firmemente agarrada a la cadena del cuello, sabía que los trolls temían más que nada la luz del día. Al escuchar los gritos los orcos comenzaron a chillar a su vez, y bastó la aparición de Dembar y unos cuantos Rohirrim más para que huyeran aterrorizados. El monstruo giró sin rumbo con Kurenai en los hombros hasta desaparecer entre los árboles, y al cabo de unos segundos oyeron un aullido distinto y un fuerte golpe. Tomando a Kyra en brazos, Belial siguió el sendero de árboles desgajados que había dejado el troll. Se detuvo justo al borde del pequeño precipicio sobre el Anduin. Varios metros más abajo vio un montón de piedras rotas, pero ni rastro del troll. 

- ¡Kurenai! - gritó asustada. 

Kurenai saltó de los árboles sonriente y sin mediar palabra ella y Belial regresaron al claro. Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio.

Entonces, los hombres la izaron en hombros y dieron vítores en su nombre. Dembar se giró hacia Belial. 

- Ya tiene su ración de gloria, ha olvidado lo de las hoces - susurró sonriente, y corrió a unirse a la algarabía.


	7. Caos y Fuerza

Autora: Adhara Phoenix  
E-mail: adhara@arctica.cjb.net   
Categoría: Aventuras   
Subcategoría: Romance   
Rating: R (violencia explícita)  
Spoilers: SDLA: El retorno del rey  
DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JRR Tolkien, utilizados sin ánimo de lucro. 

* * *

**CAOS **

"No me di cuenta... No sé cómo ha sucedido. No entiendo cómo pude pasar por alto algo tan obvio... cabalgábamos hacia el sur, en línea recta. Decidimos reducir el ritmo porque los caballos estaban cansados, y nos dispersamos un poco. Kurenai, Kyra y yo trotábamos tras Dembar cuando de repente lanzó una exclamación de gozo. "¡Un campamento!" gritó alborozado señalando una hoguera..."

Dembar espoleó a su caballo y dos o tres de los jinetes que cabalgaban tras Kurenai y Belial le imitaron. A unos seiscientos metros, junto a una pequeña espesura, un grupo de diez hombres rodeaban inmóviles una pequeña hoguera. El grupo de Dembar había recorrido ya tres cuartos de la distancia cuando Belial se fijó en algo extraño. Casi... casi parecía que uno de los hombres tenía la mano sobre el fuego...

- Están muertos... - musitó aterrorizada. Entornó los ojos. Esqueletos embutidos en mantas y armaduras rodeaban el fuego.

- ¿Qué dices, Belial?

- ¡Están muertos!

Como impulsados por el mismo resorte, Vanda y Cinder salieron a la carrera. Pero cuando Dembar y los otros tres distinguieron los cadáveres ya era tarde. Del bosquecillo cercano salió una docena de orcos y Uruk Hai que los rodeó en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Dembar! - aulló Kurenai mientras Belial se le adelantaba. Los Uruk desmontaban ya a los hombres, que repartían espadazos a diestro y siniestro intentando salir de aquella masa de animales rabiosos. Belial cargó el arco y disparó tres veces, pero sólo derribó un orco pequeño que sacaba debajo de las pezuñas de un Uruk Hai, la pierna ensangrentada de un humano.

Saltó del lomo de Vanda empuñando las hoces y cargó contra el primero de los animales. La sorpresa jugó en su favor y rápidamente le abrió la garganta. Los Uruk Hai se percataron de la aparición de refuerzos, comenzando a aullar. Belial descargaba golpe tras golpe a dos manos, pero no conseguía ver a Dembar ni a ninguno de sus acompañantes. La llegada de Kurenai vino acompañada con una nueva oleada de chillidos animales. La mayoría de los monstruos se dispersaron, y el resto de los hombres les dieron caza con rapidez. Pronto sólo quedaban dos orcos y un Uruk Hai, que emprendieron la retirada, llevando en sus garras los restos de los Rohirrim emboscados.

- ¡No! - la propia Belial se sorprendió de su reacción cuando, al reconocer el cuerpo aún completo de Dembar a los hombros del Uruk Hai, sorteó los cadáveres y saltó sobre la bestia. Los orcos chillaron e intentaron huir, pero Kurenai ya lo había previsto. La bastaron tres golpes de su sable para decapitarles.

Subida en la espalda del Uruk Hai, Belial utilizó las hoces para alzarse sobre los hombros. El animal daba saltos e intentaba alcanzarla con las garras mientras seguía la huida. El cuerpo de Dembar cayó al suelo, pero aquello no bastó para contentarla. Se sentía llena de odio, mientras la hoja de las hoces hendía aquella carne pútrida y maloliente. Sabía que aquello sólo serviría para mantener al Uruk entretenido. Buscó la mejor posición, y clavó la punta de una de las hoces en la garganta. Cuando la bestia abrió la boca para aullar, introdujo la segunda lo más profundamente que pudo dentro de la cabeza. Notó cómo crujían los huesos del paladar hasta que la hoja curva terminó su trayectoria perforando la frente. En un par de gorgoteos sanguinolentos el Uruk cayó al suelo entre espasmos. Aquel sonido era tan desagradable que Belial tiró de las dos hoces en direcciones opuestas para callarle. La cabeza del animal se convirtió un amasijo irreconocible.

Pero Belial no se detuvo.

- ¡Belial! - exclamó Kurenai al ver cómo el cuerpo del Uruk Hai comenzaba a parecerse a un guiso de carne picada bajo los constantes cortes. Pero Belial no oía nada, cubierta de sangre y de odio mientras destrozaba golpe a golpe el cadáver - ¡Belial! - Kurenai saltó sobre ella agarrándole de las manos.

- ¡Suéltame! - aulló Belial sollozante - ¡Deben pagar! ¡Deben sufrir! Tienen que sufrir todo el dolor que han causado... Se lo deben a Kyra, a tu padre... ¡Nos lo deben! Se lo deben a todo Endor... - golpeó el amasijo de carne que había sido su enemigo con los puños, ya sin fuerza, hasta caer rendida. Kurenai la contempló y finalmente la cogió en sus brazos llevándola con el resto del grupo.

- Has necesitado esto para comprender...

**FUERZA**

Incineraron los cadáveres que los Uruk habían utilizado como señuelo y los de los compañeros de Dembar en aquel mismo lugar. Erigieron un pequeño montículo de piedras sobre cada hoguera. No podían arriesgarse a enterrarlos; si quedaba alguna bestia por los alrededores, excavaría hasta encontrar el cadáver, y se lo comería. El cuerpo de Dembar, en cambio, fue quemado por su hermana junto al bosque. Al volver, Kurenai se dirigió directamente a Belial, entregándole la coraza y la ropa de Dembar. Belial la miró sin comprender.

- Es para ti. El ya no lo necesitará y nosotras tenemos aún un largo camino por delante. Y créeme, se pondrá aún peor. Póntelo y vámonos. - ordenó sin mirarla, saltando sobre Cinder


	8. Tiempo y Círculos

Autora: Adhara Phoenix  
E-mail:   
Categoría: Aventuras  
Subcategoría: Romance  
Rating: R (violencia explícita)  
Spoilers: SDLA: El retorno del rey  
DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JRR Tolkien, utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

**TIEMPO**

"Tras la muerte de Dembar varios hombres se han quedado en la siguiente aldea. Hemos seguido una de las bocas del Entaguas, bordeando la frontera de Rohan, durante apenas cinco millas. Allí Kurenai cambió de opinión. Cabalgamos hacia el Noreste, hacia el vado del Entaguas. Así recorreremos más pueblos, llevaremos más gente... Me siento tan culpable que ni siquiera he protestado. Además, cada nueva persona dispuesta a empuñar una espada nos vale."

"En ocasiones tengo la impresión de que ya he visto todo esto hace mucho. Llevamos tres días recorriendo el sur del Estemnet. Llanuras, orcos, llanuras, aldeas... quiero sentarme en las ramas de un árbol a oír la música de las hojas. Quiero mojarme los pies en el Celebrant. Alcanzaremos dentro de dos días el vado del Entaguas."

"Llegamos a una nueva aldea. Devastada, quemada hasta los cimientos. Las hogueras aún humeaban, cazamos a los monstruos que lo habían hecho a pocas millas. Ahora llevo una coraza de piel endurecida de uno de los Uruk, que él a su vez había quitado a un Rohirrim muerto. Kyra tiene una espada para ella sola y practica incansable con todo el que se ofrece a ello. Por la noche Kurenai se nos acercó durante la lección de Quenya. Se sentó cerca y estuvo escuchando cantar a Kyra hasta que ella misma aprendió la letra. No sabía su significado, pero cantaba y sonreía. Al amanecer la despertó pronto y practicaron hasta que todos despertamos. Y Kyra ha cabalgado a lomos de Cinder durante la mitad de la jornada"

"Cabalgamos y matamos, matamos y cabalgamos... ¿esto sirve de algo? Si mañana una emboscada nos masacrara, ¿alguien se enteraría? Si mañana encontrara a Legolas... ¿me reconocería? Visto ropas de cadáveres, decapito a esos monstruos y protejo a una pequeña humana. Tal vez sí. Después de todo, ahora lucho por algo. Por no ver un Lothlorien en llamas quizá. Por no volver a encontrar a una Kyra. Por hacer algo de provecho por primera vez en mi vida, seguramente"

"Avanzamos ya por el Camino del Oeste. Dentro de tres días estaremos por fin en Minas Tirith. Me pregunto si continúa la batalla, si podremos hacer algo. Dos docenas escasas de hombres, una niña y una Orejas Puntiagudas..."

CÍRCULOS 

La Ciudad Blanca apareció ante sus ojos un amanecer, mientras los rayos aún violáceos del sol arrancaban de sus muros nacarados destellos de una claridad tan intensa que por unos segundos tuvieron que cubrirse la cara y galopar con los ojos entornados. Kurenai y Belial marchaban a la cabeza, seguidas por una veintena de hombres, los que no habían tenido oportunidad o empuje suficiente para acudir a la batalla desde un comienzo. Pasaron Forannost, la puerta Norte del Rammas Echor. Habían esperado ver el fuego de la batalla desde muchas millas atrás. Pero llegaron a la llanura del Pelennor y no encontraron sino una decena de millas de campo calcinado y cadáveres de seres oscuros, algunos nunca vistos por ninguno de ellos; catapultas incendiadas, huesos roídos por los engendros de Mordor en las marcas circulares donde habían pernoctado... ¿dónde estaba la batalla? Grupos de gente afanada en limpiar todo aquel horror les contaron que se había prolongado hasta hacía pocos días. Dos sentimientos encontrados se instalaron en los corazones de Kurenai y Belial. El de la primera, de profunda ira. Más que ira, vergüenza y frustración... había llegado tarde. Su padre y su hermano habían muerto y ella ya no podría vengarse muriendo a su vez por ellos. Sin embargo, Belial había contenido la respiración emocionada. Aquel escenario era el de una batalla terminada, y ganada. Y, si era así, Legolas se hallaría en la Ciudad Blanca. Su viaje habría terminado.

Por desgracia, ignoraba que el final de aquella guerra no estaba en manos de los ejércitos, ni de Mordor ni de Gondor. Eran aquellos medianos semi - olvidados los que tenían el poder de acortar su viaje. Tenía poco que ver con las batallas.

Pasaron el día recorriendo la llanura, bajo la mirada vigilante de la Torre de Ecthelion y ayudando en lo que podían. Las grandes puertas de la ciudad estaban cerradas para cualquier extranjero, pero un grupo de hombres de Minas Tirith que batía los alrededores en busca de enemigos vivos los acompañó al atardecer hasta la entrada. Entraron al paso respetuosamente, intimidadas por el enorme muro de piedra negra y aquella gigantesca montaña en forma de ciudad, coronada por una torre brillante como una aguja de marfil. La gente que había pasado el día en la llanura entraba conversando ordenadamente. Se detuvieron junto a la puerta, en el primer nivel, mientras Kurenai charlaba animadamente con un grupo de personas. Belial se quitó el yelmo y echó hacia atrás su capucha observando a su alrededor, Kyra parloteaba contenta explicándole la estructura de aquella extraña ciudad. Una mujer vestida de gris se acercó corriendo hasta Vanda, procedente del segundo nivel.

- ¡Kyra! ¡Kyra! – gritó. La pequeña saltó al suelo y abrazó a su tía Freya, como la había llamado, también a gritos. Belial observó cómo la mujer les sonreía y desaparecía con Kyra aferrada a su cuello. Sintió un extraño vacío y la torre blanca pareció algo más oscura.

- Belial – escuchó llamar a Kurenai como en un sueño distante. – Dormiremos en la Hostería, está aquí, en el primer nivel.

- Voy a dar una vuelta – susurró ella, haciendo caminar a Vanda.

Recorrió las calles, algunas todavía con brasas humeantes o muretes derribados debido a las catapultas durante el asedio. Belial jamás había visto una batalla. No podía imaginarse tal cantidad de fuerzas enfrentadas, pero suponía que era algo terrible. La ciudad estaba unida a la montaña, Mindolluin la habían llamado los hombres que encontraron en la llanura. Fue subiendo poco a poco, atravesando calles generalmente desiertas y respondiendo a las preguntas de los guardas que de cuando en cuando la detenían. Vio las Casas de curación desde el quinto nivel, pero no quiso seguir subiendo. Volvió hasta la tercera altura y se detuvo al oír unos pasos. Lo curioso era que no sonaban cerca de ella, sino encima. Vio a una niña, y por un momento creyó que se trataba de Kyra que la estaba buscando. Pero era algo mayor y menos delgada. Saltaba de piedra en piedra por los techos, apartando flechas quemadas y rocas con un pequeño madero.

- ¿Qué buscas, pequeña? - preguntó, extrañada de la insistencia con que la niña recorría los tejados.

- La cabeza de mi padre

Belial galopó hasta un patio alzado sobre el precipicio. Desmontó y se sentó en el borde. La noche que siempre le había parecido acogedora era azul y fría. Comprobó que nadie le había seguido. Y sólo entonces rompió a llorar hasta caer exhausta.

Soñó con Lorien. Y durmió profundamente por primera vez en semanas.

Antes de amanecer le despertaron unos pasos apresurados que subían la escalinata. Se incorporó tomando las hoces y la capa, lista para partir. Pero aún era de noche. Kurenai había dicho que partirían al alba, y no tenía por costumbre adelantarse. Aún tuvo tiempo de recordar dónde estaba, y ahogó un gemido de dolor al pensar en la niña que buscaba la cabeza de su padre... una niña tan parecida a Kyra, a tantas otras... sentía algo amargo como la rabia deslizarse en sus pulmones. Kyra apareció ante sus ojos con una manzana en una mano y un niño en la otra. Pero lo que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco, fue el Mediano que tropezó con una piedra antes de saludarla.

- ¡Una elfa de Lorien! ¡Jamás creí que volvería a ver a ninguna! - exclamó llevándose la mano al costado y respirando con cierta dificultad. Belial miró a Kyra.

- ¡Este es mi amigo Bergil! - explicó señalando al niño. Luego se acercó al Mediano, que sólo era un poco más alto que ella. - Y este es...

- ¿Pippin? - preguntó Belial no muy segura.

- En realidad Merry, ¡pero no importa! ¡Ya todo esto está próximo a terminar, y tendremos más tiempo para las presentaciones! Ahora estoy hambriento... ¿es eso una manzana, Kyra?

- En realidad es para Belial...

- No tengo hambre, Kyra, pero gracias. Dime, Merry, ¿dónde está el resto de tu Compañía? – el Mediano, que ya había comenzado a morder la manzana golosamente, no tuvo reparo en hablar con la boca llena. Pero entre gruñidos y atragantamientos, y con la ayuda de Bergil que traducía las palabras ininteligibles, Belial pudo averiguar que, finalmente, Legolas estaba con el rey Elessar ("futuro Rey" se recordó a sí misma), con Mithrandir y con Gimli. Iban a la Puerta Negra, a plantar cara al enemigo. - ¿Cuándo se marcharon?

Merry paró de masticar unos segundos, mientras pensaba.

- Pues veamos... estamos a 19 de marzo... – contó con los dedos varias veces. En un principio Belial temió que hiciera semanas que habían abandonado aquel lugar. Luego escuchó lo que Merry estaba contando. - ..siesta... desayuno... almuerzo... comida... siesta... cena...

- Partieron hace tres días, señora – susurró Bergil. Belial respiró aliviada y se despidió del niño y el Mediano. Cuando fue a hacer lo mismo con Kyra, se detuvo. En los ojos joviales de la niña había una intensa preocupación, y temblaban humedecidos. Imperceptiblemente, Belial tomó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba atada al cuello y cerró la mano de Kyra en torno a ella. Luego la besó en la frente y corrió a buscar a Kurenai. Amanecía...


	9. Namárië y Epílogo

**Categoría**: Aventuras, romance  
**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: El Retorno del Rey  
**DISCLAIMER**: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JRR Tolkien, utilizados sin ánimo de lucro.

**Notas**Último capítulo :) Gracias por vuestras reviews y haberle dedicado tiempo. Fue escrito bastante antes de ver la película de El Retorno del Rey, y siguiendo mi imagen mental del capítulo original, así que si hay algo que vaya en contra de lo que filmó Peter Jackson es por esa razón.

**NAMÁRIË**

- Aquí estamos por fin - murmuró Kurenai. Para bien o para mal su viaje había concluido. Bajo la loma, a sus pies, se libraba la batalla. La veintena de hombres que les habían acompañado se derramaban ya por la ladera oscura, uniéndose al mar de figuras beligerantes, demasiado ocupadas repartiéndose la muerte como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el campo de batalla. Kurenai miró a Belial, erguida sobre Vanda, con la visera del yelmo alzada y una mirada ansiosa por la lucha. Por unos momentos, la joven de Rohan creyó que, si se lo hubiera propuesto, Belial habría acabado con todos aquellos engendros rugientes de un solo vistazo.

Allí desde su atalaya vieron criaturas que no existían en Rohan, ni mucho menos en Lorien. Los gigantescos Mûmakil avanzando por el campo de batalla, dejando a su paso un sendero de cadáveres pisoteados; trolls repartiendo hachazos a diestro y siniestro, cercenando tanto a aliados como a enemigos; hileras de arqueros de ambos bandos provocando una lluvia conjunta de flechas incandescentes, que dibujaban arcos luminosos antes de sembrar la tierra yerma de cadáveres abrasados. Y por encima de todo, como jueces inamovibles, las Torres de los Dientes. Y aún más allá, la Puerta Negra, ribeteada en el púrpura y escarlata de las llamas que ardían tras sus goznes. Las llamas de Mordor, la Tierra Oscura, el lugar donde el Mal se había concentrado hasta despegarse del suelo en forma de niebla, polvo y humo, tapando el sol y provocando una noche artificial. Aquel era el fin del mundo sin duda. En todos los sentidos. Pero, mientras Kurenai miraba aquel lago de golpes y aullidos en el que pronto se sumergiría, Belial dirigió su vista a través de la sangre, las estocadas y las lanzas, los estandartes rasgados... hasta una pequeña elevación, al otro lado de la llanura, donde las banderas de Gondor parecían ondear con más fuerza enfrentándose a la inacabable hilera de monstruos que vomitaba la Puerta Negra. Distinguió a Legolas al cabo de un par de minutos.

Y sonrió. Seguramente era el lugar donde menos razones había para hacerlo de todo Arda, pero aquella sonrisa nació desde la base de su garganta. Como una espina de pescado, se clavó allí, amenazando con partirla el cuello si no la dejaba libre, y tuvo que sonreír. Entre aquella desolación, Kurenai la vio por primera vez tal y como Belial podría haber sido. Al ver el brillo orgulloso y entregado que fulguraba bajo la visera comprendió por fin que la Belial que ahora contemplaba, exultante, hermosa, apasionada como un simple humano, era la Belial que sólo aquel elfo de nombre extraño podía despertar. Aquel viaje que Kurenai había juzgado estúpido no había sido sino la búsqueda de una esperanza. ¿Y qué era su fervor guerrero sino la búsqueda de esperanza para su pueblo?

- Belial... - murmuró. No encontraba la manera de decirle que comprendía su terquedad, que cada uno debía vivir por lo que creía. Pero Belial se volvió hacia ella, y calló. Se miraron unos instantes, y no mediaron palabra. No las necesitaban.

- Adiós, Mortal - susurró Belial tapándose el rostro.

- Namarië, Orejas Puntiagudas - y sus caminos se separaron.

Una sola mirada la bastó para fijar su trayectoria. Atravesaría el campo en línea recta. Miró unos segundos la Puerta Negra, aquella mole de oscuridad sólida; las nubes de Mordor, condensadas en su propia maldad. Un relámpago de ira cruzó sus ojos, imaginando esas mismas nubes sobre el esplendor dorado de su bosque. No. Si ella podía tener algún papel en todo aquello, lo iba a aprovechar. Llegaría hasta Legolas, sí, pero de paso se llevaría a un montón de aquellos engendros de las tinieblas con ella. Tomo su arco en una mano y comprobó que las hoces estaban dispuestas para ser usadas. Y cargó.

Disparó una docena de veces antes de que los orcos más cercanos se dieran cuenta. Llegó al final de la ladera y continuó disparando hacia cualquier bestia que se girase. Un hacha voló desde la batalla y se clavó en el cuello de Vanda, mientras Belial saltaba a tierra justo a tiempo. El caballo cayó al suelo entre estertores.

- Namarië - murmuró, y le cortó la cabeza de inmediato para que no sufriera. Olió venir a los orcos y, girándose, se echó el arco a la espalda y empuñó a Lossë y Ëari.

Quienes la vieron aproximarse hacia la Puerta Negra, contarían tiempo después que sólo se distinguían dos lunas moviéndose a toda velocidad, y una nube gris y ámbar girando a su vez. No la veían llegar, y sus pies ni siquiera se posaban en el suelo antes de saltar al siguiente paso de su ruta imperturbable. Por supuesto, estas opiniones tenían una gran parte de exageración. Pero también otra real. Belial no se detenía ante ninguno de sus contrincantes; avanzaba y atacaba sólo a aquellos que estaban en su camino, generalmente bestias entretenidas ya en otras luchas. Y, en muchas ocasiones, saltaba y giraba en una sucesión tan rápida, que parecía que bailase en lugar de cercenar cabezas, brazos y piernas. Las hoces describían arcos tan bellos y fulgurantes como mortales, y cuando la sangre oscura y espesa de los engendros de Mordor parecía cubrirlas por completo, volvían a recuperar su brillo como si sólo hubieran sido sumergidas en agua. En esta danza de muerte y fiereza, Belial gritaba de vez en cuando. Llamaba a Kyra, a Dembar, a Elbereth, reía eufórica cuando la garganta sesgada de algún Uruk Hai se abría ante sus ojos, cubriéndola de escarlata.

Y, de repente, todo se detuvo. Los orcos, los Uruk, los mûmakil... todos los ejércitos del Señor Oscuro alzaron sus ojos corrompidos al cielo, y elevaron un aullido unánime. Al mismo tiempo, los hombres, que habían luchado de forma automática y muchas veces desesperada, se pusieron en pie. Belial subió sobre una roca cercana, extrañada y a la vez asustada. Entonces algo retumbó a su espalda, un trueno devastador. Creyó que eran los pasos de Sauron que, tras haber acabado con lo que fuera aquella extraña misión que involucraba a Legolas, se acercaba a la puerta de sus dominios para acabar con todos personalmente. Por eso echó a correr, sin tocar el suelo, sin apenas posar sus pies sobre escudos, cadáveres, orcos y hombres vivos o muertos. Y mientras volaba, el primer rayo de sol que había contemplado aquel lugar en mucho tiempo centelleó en las corazas de los Hombres Mortales, recorrió las caras macilentas devolviéndolas su color y lamió las laderas de Mordor hasta que los mismos cimientos de la Puerta Negra se desmoronaron.

Supo que todo había terminado. Descendió al suelo mientras las huestes de Mordor emprendían una retirada en estampida. Los hombres se abrazaban, saltaban, corrían de un lado para otro. Algunos perseguían a los orcos huidizos, buscando una venganza o algo parecido. Belial ya no tenía nada que defender; Lorien estaba a salvo y ningún otro orco que matase valdría para nada. Y Legolas celebraba el triunfo sobre aquella pequeña loma, de espaldas a ella. Si hubiera gritado su nombreél la habría escuchado. Pero vio a alguien conocido a los pies de la elevación.

Gimli el Enano vio una figura sucia y alta dirigiéndose a él por su nombre. Sólo cuando Belial se bajó la capucha y distinguió sus orejas puntiagudas, recordó a la elfa curiosa que había insistido en aprender a manejar sus hachas en el Bosque Dorado.

¡Legolas¡Amigo, jamás imaginarías a quién traigo aquí¡Es la única elfa con alma de enano que conozco- Legolas, que celebraba la victoria junto a los Hijos de Elrond, se giró hacia Gimli. "No puede ser" pensó. Pero bajo aquellas capas de ropa, el pelo sucio y la sangre de orco, los ojos de Belial brillaban igual de plateados que la noche de su despedida. Descendió la pequeña colina en un estado de incredulidad.

¿Belial¿Eres tú de verdad- murmuró. Ella se quitó el yelmo y la coraza; las mantas y las hoces. Volvía a parecer un elfo, con su capa gris y el arco a la espalda. Legolas sonrió. Demasiadas veces desde su estancia Lorien había creído que no podría cumplir su promesa. Otras, simplemente pensaba que ella no esperaría; que se iría a Valinor con los suyos. Lo último que había esperado era reencontrarse entre cadáveres a las puertas de Mordor... pero estaba allí. Había ido a buscarlo. Frodo había cumplido su misión, Elessar sería rey muy pronto y Belial y él podrían irse juntos a Valinor...

En Lorien no hay animales salvajes. Si los hubiera, quizá Belial habría sabido que jamás tenía que cruzarse en el camino de uno que huía despavorido. O tal vez, si lo sabía, en aquellos momentos sólo podía pensar en dos cosas. La victoria y el fin de un viaje. Por eso no vio la bestia que huía sin rumbo. Por eso avanzó a ciegas hacia Legolas. El Uruk Hai la embistió y, al hallar un obstáculo en su huida, se abrió paso enloquecido. Gimli saltó sobre él con su hacha, pero cuando Belial cayó al suelo varios metros más adelante, ya la había desgarrado el pecho de lado a lado. Cayó inconsciente en el suelo calcinado mientras Gimli remataba al monstruo de un solo hachazo.

¡Belial- Legolas reaccionó y corrió hacia ella. Todo había sido demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo no había percibido al Uruk enfilando por aquel pasillo entre los dos? Se arrodilló incorporándola. Los ojos de Belial miraron sin ver hacia el frente durante unos segundos y después se volvieron hacia él.

- I Ambar nólin sintëa... nan nalye símen... - respiró con dificultad recordando una canción, y sonrió. La herida había dejado de dolerla y se encontraba en Lothlorien; Morannon era sólo una niebla fresca como agua pulverizada. Estaban en las ramas del árbol plateado y Legolas la besaba mientras prometía volver... El estruendo al derrumbarse lo que quedaba de la Puerta Negra la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Legolas la besaba el rostro pero susurraba algo distinto.

¡Avá¡Áva hehta ni!... no me dejes ahora... ¡Mithrandir- llamó entre el bullicio de la victoria. ¡¡Mithrandir- gritó de nuevo mientras la vida de Belial se escapaba empapando sus ropas. Pero Gandalf estaba lejos ya, sobre las alas de Gwaihir, y la voz de Legolas se ahogó en la tristeza.

**Epílogo**

Tras la victoria, la mayoría de los combatientes regresaron a sus hogares, contando lo que habían visto, los siervos de Sauron que habían matado y los seres queridos a los que habían tenido que enterrar. Kurenai regresó en la primavera a Rohan, junto a sus compatriotas, henchida de orgullo al haber presenciado y luchado la última batalla, y preguntándose de vez en cuando si Belial estaría ya en Valinor. En Minas Tirith, Elessar fue coronado y todo era alboroto y prisas. La ciudad rebullía a medida que se acercaba el verano. El pueblo de Lorien había llegado ya a los Puertos, pero Galadriel y Celeborn acudieron a Minas Tirith. Justo a tiempo para la boda del rey con Arwen Undomiel.

Entre tanta alegría pasaron tres días antes de que Galadriel pudiera hablar con Legolas a solas. Por supuesto sabía que Belial había muerto, y suponía que había sido después de encontrarle, porque a menudo, entre el jolgorio general, la mirada de Legolas parecía perderse en un punto inalcanzable y entonces, aunque estuviera riendo, sus ojos se entristecían. Le encontró al anochecer, leyendo el cuaderno de Belial en un jardín. Legolas oyó sus pasos antes de verla y se puso en pie.

- Buenas noches, señora - inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y cerró el manuscrito.

- Una noche tranquila¿verdad? Resulta reconfortante, sobre todo después de haber pensado que no volveríamos a disfrutar de la paz... ¿Puedo acompañarte- preguntó Galadriel. Pareció recordar algo, y abrió la mano tendiéndole la pequeña bolsa de Belial. Luego se sentó majestuosamente sobre uno de los asientos de piedra. - Me lo dio una humana muy curiosa... me saludó en élfico incluso. Preguntó por ella... las malas noticias son ingratas de dar, pero no por ello deben ser calladas - dijo para sí misma. Legolas guardó el pequeño saco en un bolsillo, sin abrirlo, pues ya sabía lo que contenía.

- Lo plantaré - dijo tan solo. Galadriel asintió y volvió la vista hacia los pergaminos.

- Es el cuaderno que di a Belial... ¿Te importa dejármelo?

- Por supuesto que no - se inclinó para depositarlo en las manos de Galadriel. Permaneció allí de pie, como otra estatua melancólica, mientras ella pasaba páginas con sus movimientos de mármol líquido. De vez en cuando, la Dama sonreía o abría la boca en un gesto de plácida sorpresa.

¿Lo has leído entero? Imagino que sí. De hecho, creo que no has dejado de leerlo desde que llegasteis. Gimli me lo ha comentado... Oh, mira"Estas tierras yermas y devastadas son tan distintas de Lorien que muchas veces siento la tentación de volver, para que el último recuerdo que me lleve de Tierra Media sea el brillo de los mallorn al ponerse el sol... Cada paso avanzado en este desierto es un paso menos en mi viaje. No sé si se ganará esta guerra, pero si se pierde, sólo quisiera que la sombra de Mordor nos encontrara juntos...". Quería a Lorien casi tanto como a ti. Te amaba con una entrega desesperada, Legolas. No dudo que lo merezcas... pero el amor necesita ser correspondido en su medida, en su misma intensidad.

Legolas reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Es que creéis que no la quise lo suficiente? Jamás olvidé mi promesa de volver a buscarla, y la habría llevado conmigo cuando abandoné Lorien de haber podido. Yo creía...

- Está bien, jamás he dudado eso - interrumpió ella conciliadora. Con un suave suspiro cerró el libro. - Sólo espero que ella lo supiera antes de morir - miró a Legolas y enarcó una ceja esperando la respuesta. Él recuperó el libro y tragó saliva.

- Claro que lo sabía... En realidad lo supo en Lorien, mi señora.

Aquello sorprendió a Galadriel, que hasta entonces había escuchado sólo cosas que ya sabía o imaginaba. Había supuesto que Legolas sentiría algo parecido, y esperado que Belial se enterara antes o después. Pero no contaba con que ellos ya habían atado todos los cabos, por así decirlo.

- Señora... cuando la vi en el Morannon creí que vivía otro sueño, uno de tantos tenidos durante esta cruzada... pero de repente el sueño había terminado. Había mucha sangre y yo no sabía qué hacer... todo el mundo reía y celebraba la victoria mientras Belial moría en mis brazos, y yo no fui capaz de salvarla...

Galadriel se levantó y abrazó a Legolas como había hecho con Belial en Lorien. De hecho, sentía una profunda tristeza, pero no debía demostrarlo.

- Debes alegrarte, Legolas. Debes sentirte orgulloso, porque Belial te amó incluso mientras moría, y se embarcó en una guerra y atravesó un mundo para buscarte... Nadie jamás podrá cambiarlo.

¿Y de qué me sirve todo eso si ya no puedo demostrarla que hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella?

Y, por una vez en su larga vida, Galadriel no supo contestar.

En Ithilien, Legolas visitaba a menudo el recuerdo de Belial. Crecido entre árboles verdes, rojos y dorados, causaba una gran admiración; su copa tenía el fulgor áureo de los mallorn y la serenidad plateada de la luna sobre Lothlorien. Finalmente los dos árboles que ella amaba se habían unido en uno sólo. Muchos años después tras el final de la Guerra del Anillo, Legolas trepaba a las ramas. Allí se sentaba y, arropado por la capa gris de Belial, recordaba. Acurrucada en sus brazos, en Lorien, ella le había mostrado una pequeña semilla negra.

- La guardaré - había susurrado sonriendo con cierta tristeza. - Para dártela cuando volvamos a vernos. Porque éste árbol fue mi vida, y plantaremos el alma de estas noches en un nuevo lugar. Veremos muchas más noches.

Solo, en Ithilien, Legolas repitió en voz alta lo que había respondido en aquel momento.

- Las noches de todas las Edades por venir - y supo que Belial, presente en el murmullo de las hojas, en las raíces, a su alrededor, lo había oído. Y le sonreía.

**Fin**

**I Ambar nólin sintëa... nan nalye símen...**: El mundo que conozco se desvanece, pero tú estás aquí.


End file.
